


You've got me hooked

by Stormborn93



Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Anger, Angry Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Best Friends, Drunken Shenanigans, Emotions, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Pool Table Sex, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 02:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13448793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormborn93/pseuds/Stormborn93
Summary: After falling back into their bad habits while filming season 7, arguments and jealousy drive Kit and Emilia from each other, but what if that's just covering for what they really want?





	You've got me hooked

**Author's Note:**

> This one is especially for Daenerys1417 after talking to her about my wicked smutty fic ideas that came from Kit’s love of bars and pool. I’m sure you will all enjoy this shameless smutty girl-porn about our favourite pair. I mean one can dream! Without further ado please enjoy!

~ Kit ~

Kit was furious with her. They had been filming non-stop for weeks now and the tension between the two of them had escalated hugely since they kissed in her trailer after one of their Dragonstone scenes. He didn’t know what he had been thinking, his head was all messed up. He had been fighting with Rose, because they were apart and she was worried about Emilia. 

Him and Emilia were having so much fun together on set, her wicked sense of humor and her million dollar smile just allowed him to let his hair down and have some fun. Spending time with her reminded him of why he fell for her in the first place. She made him laugh, sometimes so hard that his stomach and ribs hurt. She was perfect but she was totally unobtainable. 

She had made it so clear before that she didn’t want a relationship, but that had never stopped them falling into bed with one another at various occasions throughout seven years of filming thrones. Now she was with Sam, supposedly just a friend and she was out with him in Belfast tonight. His hands gripped the pool cue tightly as he thought about her with someone other than him. 

Alfie knocked him from his daze. “You going to hit that or what?” “Oh, yeah sure, sorry man my minds elsewhere.” He leant over and neatly slotted his red ball as it bounced twice against Alfie’s scattering them wildly across the green felt of the pool table. “Haha nice one mate.” Alfie clapped him on the back before taking his shot. “So trouble in paradise then?” Alfie asked not so subtly as he took a sip of his beer. “Something like that.” 

Kit replied as he absent-mindedly stared at his phone. No messages from her. No promises to meet or have a drink or how her dinner was going. He had an unopened message from Rose, which he couldn’t bring himself to read. It was probably something about when they were supposed to Facetime or how much she missed him. He felt like such a bad person as he locked his phone and put it back in his pocket. 

A few more rounds later and Kit was feeling like the beer was taking effect. His head felt heavy as he pulled his phone from his pocket. Alfie was in the bathroom, then getting more beer so he had time. His fingers brushed over her contact picture, her blue eyes sparkling like gems and her smile so wide it made him grin just to look at it. He hovered for a moment before pressing the call button. It rang and rang and rang before her overly cheerful voice hit his ear. “Emilia’s phone…I’m out having fun so leave a message!” He grimaced and hung up, almost crushing the phone in his hand. 

He should be out having dinner with her, he should be kissing her and walking her home. He should be the one taking off her dress and holding her close as they got into bed together. His anger only got worse as his phone rang, he smiled momentarily thinking it was Em, only to see Rose’s happy face glare up on his screen. His finger swiped across the red button before Alfie emerged with more beers. 

~ Emilia ~

It had been years since Emilia had seen him but she knew that Sam Claflin’s cheerful smile never failed to make her happy. He was filming here in Belfast for another few days, while they were filming thrones and the two of them had agreed to meet up, since making fast friends filming “Me Before You.” She smiled to herself as she smoothed her hands over her black off the shoulder dress, added her signature red lipstick and sprayed a little perfume on her neck. 

She couldn’t wait to see her friend but knew that it was probably because she was trying to avoid Kit. They had been working so closely together these past few weeks and the inevitable happened; they kissed. Even though she knew it was wrong and she tried to get it out of her head she just couldn’t. It had been amazing and passionate and everything she had always loved about the way Kit kissed her and touched her. Her heart beat fast even just thinking about it. 

_They had been in her trailer having a drink after some late night filming and neither of them were tired. They were catching up on the lives that they missed when they were apart. Neither of them mentioned Rose, because it was already too late, the air was too thick with tension as Kit leant in, his hand cupping her cheek. She closed her eyes and leant forward, feeling his breath against her face. His scent was delicious; his masculine aftershave mingled with rich coffee and a hint of tobacco. His beard grazed her chin, as their lips crashed together. Soft and tentative at first until their desperation for one another was unleashed. Their mouths craving the taste of each other, their tongues swirling together as their bodies pressed hard against one another. She had held his hair tightly as they consumed each others mouths with tongues, lips and teeth all clashing in eager passion.  
_

_His lips were softer than she remembered and when his hands slid up her back to hold her close, she felt her cunt growing slick with desire as his mouth plundered hers. He pulled her to sit on his lap, their breathing erratic as they pulled apart momentarily. His chocolate eyes stared deep into hers as he pressed her body close to him. She almost whimpered feeling the hardness of his erection beneath her. She needed him, she wanted this, they wanted this. Just as she was about to bring her lips back to his, there was a knock on the door of her trailer, pulling them apart and shaking up their passionate tryst._

She shook her head clearing it of the memory, now feeling slightly flushed at the thought of Kit kissing her so passionately. Since their near miss things had been so awkward between them. They actively avoided each other in the dining hall and in the hotel they always skirted each other. She looked at her phone and sighed, absolutely no texts or calls from him either. She knew that they were both in denial about what very nearly could have and probably should have happened in her trailer last week. 

She was startled by a loud knock on her room door as she swung her leather jacket around her shoulders and grabbed her clutch bag. She opened the door wide with a smile expecting to see Sam standing there waiting for her but instead she was met with tousled dark curls, a strong beard and smooth chocolate eyes. His gaze bore right into hers, his eyes visibly filled with desire as he stood in front of her door. She gulped and swallowed the slight hint of fear that rose in her throat. “Kit…hi. Look I’m kind of in a bit of a hurry. I’m meeting someone for dinner.” 

His eyes were dark and stormy as he looked from her face down to her shoes. “If you wanted to go for dinner with someone you could have asked me.” His voice was a deep rumble, he was clearly pissed off with her. She didn’t know what to say, the silence between them was deafening and the atmosphere electric. “Why are you here Kit?” She was trying to be loud and assertive but her voice came out tiny and pathetic as she looked at her gorgeous best friend stood in front of her. 

“Came to tell you that someone called Sam is looking for you.” His hands were stuffed in his jacket pockets and he looked miserable as he told her. “Well thanks for getting me, I’ll go see him now.” She went to walk past Kit, desperate to get out of there, away from the twisted mess that was their relationship and get to dinner with Sam. Kit grabbed her arm as she walked away, not hard but hard enough to make her stop and spin around. His mesmerising eyes pleaded with her. “Please don’t go Em, don’t go on a date with him. I miss you.” She was shocked and stunned, Kit was jealous of her and Sam. 

She was furious, all these years he had been with Rose and Emilia just had to be his in secret and now he didn’t want her meeting up with a friend. “That’s rich coming from you Harington. Three years of you and Rose’s relationship I’ve had to put up with and now I can’t meet up with an old friend because you don’t want me to!” She was trying to keep her voice down so that everyone in the hotel couldn’t hear there spat but it was so hard when she was so angry with him. She didn’t linger long enough to let him reply, instead she stormed into the lobby to meet Sam. 

~ Kit ~

It was a little after 12 when he collapsed against the bar stool, his mind and body ached from all his work out’s and fighting training. He had won most of the games against Alfie tonight, which usually he would have enjoyed, except he just couldn’t take his mind off Emilia. Out with her friend Sam for dinner. He never liked Sam, even when he met him back in London a few years ago. He was overly friendly and too cheerful, but Emilia loved him, as she did with most people. 

“You ready for another beer mate or are you off back to the hotel?” Alfie was still pretty cheery despite Kit being crap company for the evening. “Maybe one more?” Alfie smiled at headed to the bar. Kit pulled his phone from his jeans pocket again and looked at the call list. Six unanswered calls to Emilia. What was he doing? She would be furious with him. He wanted to call her again, plead and beg with her that he was the one for her. His fingers slid across the call button one more time, ringing her mobile, desperate to contact her and let her know how he felt. 

As the phone was ringing he heard the door to the bar slam and their friend Tom the bartender laughing out loud. The next think he knew Emilia was storming into the bar like a whirlwind. Even for her tiny size, she was dangerous when she was in a rage. Kit’s heart stopped in his throat as he saw her. Her short sun-kissed brown hair was tousled and windswept, her cheeks were flushed from the cold and her blue eyes sparkled under the dim lights of the empty bar. He swallowed hard and clicked off the phone as she stormed in at 100 miles an hour. Thankfully Alfie wasn’t in the room because Kit would get hell for this. 

“What is wrong with you Kit Harington!” She was standing centimetres away from his face, her tone shaky and accusative. “You have the cheek to ruin my night with an old friend by calling me not once, not twice but seven times!” His face was blank, he just stared at her in disbelief. He was beginning to sober up and felt awful about drunk dialing her so many times, but in truth his heart hurt. He missed her, he missed their closeness. He wished he had been playing pool with her. Wished they had been dangerously flirting and teasing each other. He must have been staring at her blankly for a while because he hadn’t answered her question. 

“Well? I was worried about you! I thought something serious had happened for you to ring me that many times.” His hands were trembling as he leant against the bar stool, trying to put some distance between them, fearing what might happen if she came too close to him. The scent of her perfume was giving him butterflies in his stomach. He knew that scent all too well, when his nose had been nuzzled in her neck as he thrust recklessly into her. His head was filled with all sorts of sensual images of her when her perfume wafted over his senses. He had to blink to clear his eyes from clouding over. 

Her face was perfect, her pout stern and unforgiving, she had her bold eyebrows creased in anger and disbelief. He hated that he had annoyed her, that he had done something to make her so angry and ruin her dinner. He gulped and took a deep breath before he spoke. “Look Em, I’m so sorry that I ruined your night. I just haven’t known what to feel since that night. The way I felt when we kissed…..was well….different to before.” Her dazzling blue eyes widened as he admitted how he felt after their kiss. He thought he was doing the right thing confessing to how the kiss had made him feel. 

Apparently, what he said angered her much more, he shook his head in disbelief as her beautiful face scrunched up and she clenched her fists beside her tiny trembling body. “You have absolutely no right to say these things to me and you had no right to kiss me! You’re with Rose and you’ve made that clear before.” She was furious with him. Alfie came back from the bar and saw them fighting he rounded the corner and Kit gave him the eyes to stay away. 

Their fight was momentarily interrupted by Tom the bar man, who shouted through into the silent pool room as the two of them stared at each other. “Guys we are closing now so I’ll leave the keys on the bar, just drop them through the box when you leave.” It wasn’t a surprise to any of them, they had been coming to Tom’s bar since the first starting filming and he often left them with the keys. Alfie chipped in too not wanting to have to re-interrupt their tiff. “Yeah guys I’m off too, see you back on set tomorrow.” The door slammed shut and as Tom and Alfie left the bar, the tension between them seemed to grow even more. 

~Emilia~  


“Kit…talk to me, this isn’t fair. How can you say you feel something for me after all this time! You have a girlfiend?!” She was fuming with him. He had just ruined her night with Sam because he was jealous of their dinner, but now the truth had come out. He was as affected by their kiss as she had been. Immediately she bought her defenses up, he was the cheater in this story, even though she wasn’t wholly innocent, he wasn’t supposed to like her, certainly nothing more than a sexual attraction. 

His voice was thick and gravelly with drink as he stepped off the stool and closer towards her, backing her into the pool table. His voice was raised and it scared her a little that he was shouting at her. They had never, in their seven or so years of friendship, had an argument and certainly not a shouting match. “You’re not innocent Em, you kissed me back and if I remember you wanted it too. All those times we’ve hooked up, you always encouraged me, never stopped me.” 

She felt trapped, he was so close to her. She could smell the scent of his aftershave and his fresh bodywash, she noticed the shimmer in his dark brown eyes, and the way that she longed to run her hands through his silky curls. She drew a shaky breath as she felt the hard-wooden edge of the pool table hit her lower back. There was nowhere for her to run or hide from this situation. She needed to get it off her chest, she had to say it, she needed to clear her mind. Her fingernails dug into her palms as she tried to get her words out. His warm chocolate eyes staring into hers for a definitive answer. 

“Maybe that’s because I like you but you’re taken, what am I supposed to do? I don’t want to get my heart broken Kit.” She swallowed hard as she saw his eyes darken at her confession. Her palms were clammy and her legs were trembling as she saw the predatory way he was looking at her. She thought her heart would beat clean out of her chest in a moment as he pouted his delicious lips at her. “But you did enjoy it?” His voice was rich and smooth, as he licked his lips, moving ever so slightly closer to her. 

She felt her body betraying her as her nipples tightened underneath the black satin of her evening dress. She felt her throat constrict as she went to reply, her mind swimming with all sorts of devious thoughts. She mirrored his gaze, staring deep into his brown eyes as she slid her tongue over her lower lip, their eyes still locked. She could see the effect she was having on him and she loved it. She saw his hands fisted beside him, almost to prevent the temptation of reaching out and touching her. “Yes I enjoyed it, did you?” She was being purposefully short with him, trying to tease him as well as remain pissed off with him. 

When she dared to look up at him, he was inches away from her, his warm beer breath blowing her baby hairs around her neck. His fingers reached and caressed her cheek, his thumb rubbing across her lower lip, making her close her eyes and moan slightly. She could feel the tingling in her cunt and the wetness growing in her knickers as he leaned in closer. Next thing she knew, Kit pushed her hard against the table, her legs buckling, as his lips furiously met hers; their teeth clashing in desperation as their tongues battled for possession. 

She was still so angry with him but arousal had overtaken her, as she wove her fingers through his thick dark curls, pulling his lips closer to hers. Her body shuddered as she felt his warm muscular arm pull her body closer to his. She could feel his rock hard abdomen pressed against her body. Her thighs trembled and her cunt clenched as she thought of his thick, hard cock plunging deep inside her. It had been months since they last fucked and she couldn’t deny it, Kit was good. He knew exactly what turned her on and exactly how to make her scream and moan for him. His mouth still hadn’t left hers, each kiss more dangerous and frantic than the last. Months and weeks of anger, desire and angst were now pooling contagiously into this one breathtaking moment. 

She felt his cool hands brush up the backs of her thighs as he lifted her onto the flat surface of the pool table, her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders as he took her weight. Her dress had ridden up, exposing her pale soft skin and her red lace knickers to his wanting eyes. They broke their kiss, both breathless and panting, their foreheads resting against each other. Kit’s knuckles were white as he gripped the black fabric of her dress, his eyes were wide and dark with desire as she stared up at him. She felt the deep ache in her lower belly crying out in yearning for that sweet friction that only he could provide. “Kit.” She exhaled breathlessly as their eyes met. 

She wasn’t sure if it was a question, a beg or permission, but the moment his name left her lips he was like an animal possessed. Their lips met again, fierce yet gentle, soft and hard at the same time. Their eyes tightly closed as they were lost in their lust filled trance. His hands ran up her smooth thighs, the pale skin glinting beautifully under the dimmed pool room lights. She shivered as his fingers brushed the lace of her knickers, finding the material soaked with her arousal. She felt him tense at his discovery, almost growling as he pushed the wet material aside and circled his fingertips around her flushed entrance.

He kissed her neck tenderly as his fingers teased her, the kisses on her pulse points and stimulation of her cunt made her whimper and cry. “You’re so ready Em. I can’t even tell you how sexy you look right now.” She couldn’t even look at him, her face buried in his warm muscular neck as he continued his teasing. She bit into the soft skin of his shoulder as he pushed two fingers deep inside her tight wet heat. Kit’s groans of desire made her cunt clench and quiver. 

He pumped quicker and quicker, curling upwards to hit her sensitive spot. Just before her climax, he gently slid a third finger inside her and the pressure tipped her over the edge. She cried out in pleasure as his fingers plunged deep inside her and his thumb rubbed her clit in incessant circles. She moaned and screamed into his neck as she came. The fire rolling through her lower body like waves breaking on a beach. The deep tingling causing her to squeeze her cunt tightly around his fingers and her body to shake as she clung to his shoulders with all her strength. 

~Kit~  


She came so beautifully under his fingers. Her hair swept across her face, her lips well bitten and slightly parted and her eyes scrunched up in sheer delight. Tiny beads of sweat had formed all over her forehead and slowly dribbled down her neck and collarbone, where he tenderly licked them away. He could feel the muscles of her cunt gripping his fingers as she came, the same way they would grip his cock when he was buried deep inside her. God how he needed her. Her hot wet cunt was indescribable and intoxicating. 

He could feel his cock straining at his tight jeans as he watched her scream and cry in ecstasy. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from her as she panted and moaned from the pressure of his fingers filling her. He withdrew from her gently, spreading her essence over the green felt of the pool table and her soft inner thighs. His lips were sore from the intensity of their kisses, but he needed more. He bent down and lifted her chin up, so she would look at him. Her gorgeous blue eyes were almost green under the low light, with her pupils wide and glassy as she gazed up at him. 

He pulled her in for a breathless kiss, his mouth claiming hers in the most sensual way. He felt her small hands move from their place on his shoulders to the hard bulge in his jeans. He couldn’t help but moan as she rubbed him torturously slowly through the thick fabric. “Oh yes…Em…yes.” His mouth was so dry his words came out like gravel. His cock was throbbing furiously under her deft touch as she fiddled with the buttons on his fly. 

Once his cock was free from his boxers, he pushed his jeans down to his knees and lifted her under the arse, angling her sweet cunt with his aching cock. He tore her knickers off in one swift move, causing her to squeal in surprise but soon return to stroking his length with her soft, warm hands. His body took over as he thrust into her palm, the wide head of his cock gently smacking her wet cunt, with each rock of his hips. One of Kit’s hands gripped Emilia’s hip to keep her close, as the other wound into her soft brown hair, holding their lips together. 

He couldn’t take this sweet torture anymore, so he pushed harder this time, stretching her wider and wider to take his thick cock. She gasped and cried under the length and girth of him pushing inside her tightness. Her nails digging into the flesh of his muscular backside. She felt even more incredible than he remembered, she was so hot, slick and tight. He began thrusting into her hard but slowly, scattering the pool balls all over the table behind her. Her head was thrown back and her eyes closed as he hit the sweet spot inside her over and over again, drawing himself out then burying himself right to the hilt. 

He felt her cunt clench beneath him as he drove her to the edge. Emilia was gripping him tighter and tighter with every thrust. He knew he couldn’t hold himself much longer, the sweat of their exertions dripping down his toned chest and forearms under his white shirt. The fiery heat in his groin suggested the closeness of his orgasm, but she came first crying and screaming his name. Her thighs clamping tightly around his arse as she clawed and scratched his back. 

The intensity of her climax pushed him over the edge with her, as he felt the white hot heat shoot down his spine and through his cock, squirting his cum deep inside her tight body. Their sweaty bodies collapsed against each other on the pool table, panting and giggling. Emilia looked up at him with her sweet smile and pushed his damp hair from his face. “Well that’s one way to end an argument.” She said with a beaming smile on her face. 

His hands smoothed her hair behind her ear as he looked deep into her blue eyes. “So you forgive me then for being such an asshole.” She punched him playfully in the arm before picking up her shredded knickers. “God damn it Kit, I forgive you for being an asshole but you definitely owe me some more knickers.” He laughed and grabbed them off her examining just how badly he’d ripped them. Making him laugh before he kissed her lips softly. “Maybe we should fight more if this is the outcome.” He moved up and kissed her cheeks before running his hands down her back. She flashed him a wicked grin at his last comment. “Hmmm we could.” She mused, “Or…we could just fuck more?” He couldn’t help but laugh at her before their kisses became desperate and all-consuming again. Emilia Clarke really would be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! Feeling a little hot now!! Let me know what you thought. Sadly just a one shot for now but I am currently working on my Jonerys fic “Never Let me Go” which is my baby. Give it a read if you like lots of heavy jonerys smut and fluff xoxo


End file.
